Trepidation
by appleslikeaboss
Summary: Jessey finds herself at the dauntless compoud, this isn't her life, this isn't her style. She is fear not bravery.
1. Chapter 1

I sat awake wide eyed as the storm rolled in from above. The large heavy drops splashed down on my face I shook back to reality. There are five factions, or they think there are. Reality is, there are six. I listed them off in my head. _Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless… and Trepidation. _We believe in fear, in hiding, in finding yourself in the shadows while others battle it out. We are the opposite of Dauntless except… we don't fear them. We don't fear like you think it means to fear. In our own sense, we are brave.

I hear the gunshots in the distance from the Dauntless compound.I'm not scared of them; I'm not scared of any of the other factions as well. We don't participate in their ruling of the society and they don't care long as we keep quiet and do what we do best. Hide in the shadows.

I stood up from the soaked ground, my silver pants shifting and bending the light. We wear silver because it shows how easily we bend. How the slightest movement ruffles the fabric and changes the light. That is that we truly fear. We fear ourselves changing and bending in society. One power overcoming the other and eventually a big war breaking out because one group sees itself as superior.

I haven't once had a transmitter in my body. I don't like needles and what they hold is evil. I run back to my room, my light blonde hair catching in my face while the wind blows. Today though, I get injected for the first time. The sharp silver point piercing my skin… The thought shudders through my body and I feel weaker as I run.

"Jessey!" My mother calls from the lit porch. I run in and give her a quick hug.

"Hey, mom, what time do I have to be ready?" I flash her a weak smile but she knows it's fake and frowns.

"I know you don't want to go but, in 10 minutes we have to be down at the Dauntless compound." I look in the mirror and run my hand through my hair, pulling it into a messy bun and tying it with a silver elastic I had around my wrist.

"Well, let's go then." I say as I turn to face her. The Trepidation compound doesn't administer the transmitters because it deals with the society so we have to head to the nearest compound, and if they refuse we have to go to another. The Dauntless have always been willing though so it's a no brainer on a day like this.

We reach the compound and are greeted by an 18 year old boy.

"The names Four, I'll be administering the shot." He looked at me and smirked, walking down a dark hallway.

**Thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll continue this story line but if you like it please follow and review so I know to continue writing :) Thanks ~ appleslikeaboss**


	2. Chapter 2

I was scared as I followed Four down the stony hallway. I had heard about fear landscapes, how conquering them was even hard for the Dauntless.

"Here" He injected me and led me into an all glass building. "I'll be watching so I can pull you out if it gets to be too much."

I walked in and all light instantly shut out. I continued walking into the darkness, a chill shaking my body. I ended up in front of a large mirror and looked in. My hair was the colour of the darkness with red flaming at the tips. My brown eyes were a lucid gold. My lips and nails were the same fiery red as my hair tips and my right hand was dominated by a black stone ring on one finger and tattoos swirling around in black, red, and teal.

"I… like it." I whispered as I touched the mirror. It cracked from the heat of my fingers and shattered.

My heart started to beat faster, the darkness around me like several wool blankets. I was breathing heavily and needed to calm down. So, I sat, legs out in front of me and arms crossed. The room instantly filled with light and I stumbled out of the room. Four staring wide eyed.

"One fear, and you… you beat it." I ran to him as he started to stumble. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pitch black hair fall from behind my ear. I then looked at my right hand. Black, teal, and red covered it. I had become my fear.


End file.
